supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pulpo
Pulpo (Octopus en inglés; ''オクトパス Okutopasu'' lit. Pulpo en japonés) es el Smash Final de Mr. Game & Watch en Super Smash Bros. Brawl '' y ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de transformación. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, el Smash Final ha sufrido un cambio, ahora es uno tipo captura. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que Mr. Game & Watch, dicho de forma simple, se convierte en un pulpo del mismo color que este usaba. Al transformarse, Mr. Game & Watch se mueve muy lentamente, y no puede cambiar de dirección. Aunque parezca que el pulpo flota, no lo hace, por lo que caer equivale a una autodestrucción, aunque el Pulpo puede realizar un Doble salto. El Pulpo no es afectado por elementos del escenario, como Klap Trap en Jungla Jocosa, o el Pez en La cúspide. Posee ocho tentáculos, de los cuales uno no puede ser visto, los cuatro del frente pueden extenderse hasta cerca de 7 veces su longitud original al pulsar el botón de ataque. El Smash Final dura alrededor de 17 segundos. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U el pulpo es rodeado por un aura de colores y el tiempo de este ha sido reducido a 12 segundos. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, ya no es una transformación controlable. Ahora se mueve hacia otros personajes, agarrándolos con sus tentáculos y arrastrándolos a la Línea limite, tomando una acción de cualquier personaje afectado. Termina tan pronto como él Pulpo este más alla de la Línea límite, y Mr. Game & Watch es llevado de regreso a donde había comenzado el Smash Final. Si bien su gran aumento de velocidad aumenta gran potencial para hacer K.O. en comparación con sus encarnaciones anteriores, tiene un alcance reducido, estando limitado a un camino predefinido una vez que se activa. Galería Pulpo (2) SSBB.jpg|Pulpo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pulpo en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pulpo siendo de color rojo en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Pulpo (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pulpo rodeado por un color azul en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Pulpo :El Smash Final de Mr. Game & Watch. Se convierte en el gran cefalópodo que debutó para un juego para Game & Watch llamado Octopus. Puedes hacer pupa a tus enemigos con tan solo arrollarlos, pero aún infligirás más daño si pulsas el botón de ataque para extender los tentáculos y lanzar a tus rivales. En el juego original debías evitar al pulpo mientras rescatabas tesoros del mar. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Octopus :Mr. Game & Watch's Final Smash. He turns into the huge cephalopod that made its debut in the Game & Watch game Octopus. Of course, you can damage enemies by running into them, but you can do more damage by pressing the attack button to extend four arms and launch foes. In the original Octopus game, you had to avoid the octopus while salvaging treasure from the sea. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español right|90px :'Pulpo''' :En el juego Octopus de Game & Watch tenías que recoger tesoros mientras un pulpo te incordiaba con sus tentáculos. ¡Ahora puedes convertir a Mr. Game & Watch en ese octópodo con este Smash Final! No podrás cambiar su dirección, pero si cargar contra tus rivales o usar el botón de ataque para extender los tentáculos. Inglés :Octopus :The Game & Watch title Octopus featured a hero collecting treasure while avoiding a bothersome giant octopus's tentacles. Activate Mr. Game & Watch's Final Smash to transform into that octopus! Ram into opponents, and use the attack button to extend the tentacles. The only thing you can't do is change the direction you're facing. Origen [[Archivo:Octopus Game & Watch.png|thumb|200px|Pantalla del juego Octopus.]] Este movimiento toma origen de uno de los minijuegos de ''Game & Watch'', llamado Octopus. Este juego consistía en que tres submarinistas debían esquivar los tentáculos de un pulpo hasta llegar a un cofre del tesoro, recoger todo el oro posible y regresar al bote. Si uno de los submarinistas tocaba uno de los tentáculos del pulpo, los cuales se extendían y se encogían, el jugador perdía una vida. El juego acaba después de que el pulpo atrape a los tres submarinistas. Existe también una versión llamada Parachute & Octopus el cual juntaba ambos juegos, y que apareció en Game & Watch Collection 2 para Nintendo DS, y el cual se jugaba mediante las dos pantallas. Curiosidades *Este es el único Smash Final en el que no se obscurece la pantalla, sino que se vuelve un poco más clara. **También es uno de los dos Smash Finales en los que la cámara no se acerca tras su activación, el otro siendo Blue Falcon. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Universo Game & Watch